Brianna Maxwell
"....." 'Brianna Lynn Maxwell '''is the six year old little sister of Nikki Maxwell and plays the role of a secondary character to her big sister. Bio Brianna is the very hyperactive sister of Nikki. She does whatever she wants to, usually at the most inapropriate of times and has no idea how much trouble or embaressement she causes. Her best friend is Miss Penelope (a face drawn on her hand). amdwdnwnkwww Appearance Brianna is a little girl who slightly resembles Nikki. She has small (implied to be hazel) eyes, and short brunette hair pulled into pigtails on the top of her head. Her dress style could be described as childish and colorful. She is often found in a dress or jumper with colorful tights. She likes to play dress up and often wears whatever she can find that may interest her. View Outfits to see what other outfits she has worn. Personality With the face of an angel, Brianna has a tendency to get away with a lot of things she does - since nobody thinks much of it. To Nikki, she is nothing but a little annoying brat and she feels as though her mother only encourages this behavior by not punishing Brianna enough. She isn't very shy or quiet, and tends to be impulsive and a little clueless every now and then - to the point that Nikki is able to take advantage of her without her being any wiser. Although Brianna can cause problems for Nikki and be very stubborn when she tells her to do something, she does clearly love Nikki. She tries to help her if she knows Nikki is in trouble or really sad, but at other times gives her problems for no reason. Relationships Family While Brianna loves Nikki and her parents, she often causes trouble out of her own boredom or childish innocence. She often gets annoyed by Nikki's complaining and foul moods, but tries to make her feel better if she feels upset. Friends Besides Miss Penelope, Brianna is good friends with Oliver, a boy who also enjoys the Princess Sugar Plum series. They exchanged Valentines with one-another and Nikki likes to tease Brianna for her relationship with him. Her best friend is Amanda, MacKenzie's six-year-old sister. They share many similiarities, such as the fact they both annoy their older sisters with no care in the world. Unlike their older sisters, they get along well. History Diary 1 Nikki was forced to help her little sister throughout the book, due to the lie she told her (sometime prior to it), about the tooth fairy. She also confronted MacKenzie, thinking she was the tooth fairy after Nikki grabbed her and hid in MacKenzie's bathroom after she went inside to use it. Diary 2 Brianna had been working on her ballet when Nikki was asked to help out at the Halloween Party her ballet teacher was holding for her class. Brianna caused a few problems for Nikki due to her behavior and the fact she had no idea Nikki was the one in the rat costume. Brianna seems to have recovered from her tooth fairy phobia by the end of this diary. Diary 3 Brianna was stealing money from the big fountains inside of the mall. Which she had planned to use in order to buy a real unicorn, but Nikki was able to convince her to spend it on something realistic instead, so they went to Queasy Cheesy. By dumb luck, their table number was then selected to perform on stage and Brianna refused to pay for their meal unless Nikki performed with her. Diary 3 1/2 It was revealed that she took Nikki's diary to show and tell, which was what led Nikki to fear it had gone missing. Diary 4 Diary 5 Diary 6 Diary 7 Diary 8 Diary 9 Diary 10 Trivia *She loves to eat ketchup and banana sandwiches, along with Peanut Butter, Jelly, and Pickle sandwiches. *Her favorite movies are ''Princess Sugar Plum Saves Baby Unicorn Island! parts 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. *She wants to take Karate. *When speaking Nikki's name she has a tendency to drag out the second syllable. *She broke the televsion by pretending to act like Elsa, from Frozen. *Every Saturday morning she jumps on Nikki's bed singing "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed". *Brianna likes sledding when it is really dangerous. *Brinanna loves the ''How To Train Your Dragon ''coloring pages *When eating mashed potatoes she pretends to be a pig by putting her nose on the plate. *Whenever she is in the backyard, she screams almost everything she says. *In the 4th Diary, Brianna mentions her birthday will be approaching soon. It was hinted to be between April 2nd and September 1st. Gallery For images of Brianna, visit: Brianna Maxwell (Images) Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Sisters